


Hung By the Chimney with Care – Sort Of

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: A Christmas DrabbleLights shone, Riley smelled cranberry and spice drifting from red candles.  “You’ve been decorating."
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Kudos: 3





	Hung By the Chimney with Care – Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a little late - New Years Eve hasn't happened yet so it's still the Christmas time as far as I'm concerned :)

“Look!”

Desi pulled Riley into her living room. Giddy in a way few people were allowed to see, Desi bounced on the balls of her feet, gesturing to a bookshelf where stockings marked with a R and a D hung.

Lights shone, Riley smelled cranberry and spice drifting from red candles. “You’ve been decorating. And you’ve bought stockings.”

Desi grinned, “There’s no fireplace so they had to go on that shelf. Santa will understand.”

“You’re expecting Santa?” Riley teased, slipping an arm around Desi.

“Of course, I’ve been a good girl.”

“Yes,” Riley caught Desi’s gaze. She smiled, “You have.”


End file.
